


Date

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, they cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 5. DateAlistair had gotten through the torture of asking his crush out on a date, now he just has to survive it!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 10





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [Hot Beverage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787603) !!
> 
> forgive me, i got carried away with this prompt
> 
> what can i say? sometimes the characters have their own ideas and i can do nothing but write it down. i literally blacked out and saw this on my screen and decided to post it (according to my twitter poll I was in fact possessed by the spirit of justice, but instead of writing a manifesto I wrote fluff)
> 
> this was made for the sole audience of me, to cater to and please me but please enjoy anyway!!

Alistair stood outside the coffee shop, Dragon's Roast, and blew out a breath in the freezing winter air and watched his breath steam and evaporate. He checked his wristwatch for the time for the fifth time, still 20 minutes before the date starts. The Maker only knew why Alistair had felt the need to show up at their meeting spot early, he shook his head and sighed to himself. This date had to go perfectly, at least he wanted it to anyway. Alistair had somehow got possessed by the spirit of courage and managed to ask out the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, by the mercy of the Maker and Andraste she said yes. 

He couldn't tell if the shivering was from the cold or his nerves. Maybe both? A cold breeze blew past him at the same moment he saw his date approach him and a chill ran down his spine. Definitely both, Alistair gulped and turned up his coat collar to block the wind. Elissa Cousland, he had learned her name was, she wore an oversized white coat with a fur collar and a knit cap on her head, she looked bundled up, warm, and adorable as her loose curls bounced with her every step. Elissa's spotted him watching, as if she knew he'd been totally focused on her, which was true but still a little creepy if not completely thrilling. Elissa quickened her pace, trotting over to him like an excited puppy. She had made a quite sound, was that a giggle? Was she giggling? The thought that Elissa was as excited for their date as he was made his heart beat loudly in his chest.

"And here I thought I was going to be early," Elissa said a little breathless and smiled up at him, her cheeks were a delightful shade of pink and her wide smile had left Alistair a bit out of breath too. She was so beautiful. 

"Well, I was early at being early," Alistair quipped and then immediately regretted it, "sorry to steal your thunder." _Maker, please strike me down before I say anything more stupid._

"No, no, by all means," Elissa laughed, "You could've waited inside though, look your face is all red from the cold." Elissa reached out and touched his cheek with her knitted gloved hand, Alistair's heart now thundered against his rib cage. Her finger tips brushed across his skin and he couldn't help but lean into her touch, her hand was warm even through the soft wool gloves. They both realized what they had done, embarrassed, Elissa retracted her hand and clutched it against her chest and Alistair cleared his throat.

"Uh- yes, the cold- well, you know how it is." Alistair forced out awkwardly and Elissa quietly agreed, not looking at him. "Shall we- um-" Alistair pointed to the coffee shop, "go have a drink?" 

"Maker, yes." Elissa said with relief in her tone. 

They enter the Dragon's Roast, the smell of grounded coffee beans roasted to perfection and freshly baked treats wafted in the air lured them toward the display case. "Hello, my good friend Alistair!" The barista called out to him and Alistair mentally groaned to himself, of course Zevran was working today of all days. He tried not to think of all the ways Zevran could embarrass him and forced a smile on his face.

"Hey, Zev." He crocked out. 

"Shall I prepare your usual? An iced caramel macchiato, with extra caramel, stirred to perfection, and a warm cinnamon roll, also with extra icing?" Alistair frowned at the elf, feeling slightly embarassed Zev had just announced his usual, decidedly non-manly, order. He'd planned on ordering a black coffee to impress Elissa and show her how sophisticated he was. Maker, he was an idiot, who gets impressed by someone's ability to drink unsweetened bean water. "What? You want a hot macchiato today? That is fair, it is utterly freezing outside."

Elissa's giggle caught both their attentions, "you come here often, I see?" She smiled sweetly at Alistair, he felt his cheeks burning from the attention. 

"More often than I should, I admit." Alistair chuckled.

"My, my, my," Zevran grinned with mischief, "who is this lovely gem you have brought with you?" 

Something primal stirred within Alistair when he caught Elissa blushing, it was an odd icky feeling. He didn't want to be jealous, especially since Elissa was there with _him_ not Zevran, but he was a weak man and couldn't hold back his feelings. "This is Elissa," Alistair announced and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a quiet gasp escaped her lips but Elissa didn't pull away or stop him. She did lean in closer to him, the action making his heart swell. "we're on a date." Alistair didn't dare to look at Elissa's face, fearing he'd lose all composer. Instead, he focused on Zevran, and was satisfied to see the elf had arched his brows in mild surprise. If Alistair was thinking straight he'd probably make fun of himself for feeling this inane male-pride thing, but he allowed himself to enjoy it in the moment. 

"It is a pleaser to make your acquaintance, my lady" Zevran composed himself quickly, too quickly for Alistair's comfort, "what may I get for you my dear?" 

Elissa ordered a white hot chocolate and requested mini marshmallows to be added in, and Zevran got to work on their drinks. Alistair couldn't hide his grin, Elissa in her oversized white coat and knitted hat kind of looked like white hot chocolate with marshmallows herself, the image of her drinking from her mug all bundled up next to a fireplace warmed his heart. He had since let go of her, allowing her space, but he missed the press of her body against his. Elissa caught him before he could hide his reaction, "what are you smiling at?" Elissa giggled, he must have looked foolish staring at her like that.

"I-," Alistair paused. _Quick! Be smooth, and charming!_ He demanded from himself, "I was just thinking how you kinda look like a marshmallow." Alistair's eyes shot wide open in shock to his own stupidity. "I mean- that is- you look very cute and sweet. I meant beautiful! And- And..." His mind raced as he tried to think of something, anything, that would salvage his blunder, "and we should grab a seat?" He said stupidly, instead, with a question at the end incase Elissa had changed her mind about him.

Someone must have been looking out for him because Elissa didn't run away from him the first chance she got, Elissa had blessed his ears with a laugh from his blunder, Alistair sent a mental thank you prayer to Andraste. They found a nice little table near the faux fireplace, the digital flames flickered and danced around the display screen as hot air rushed out of the vents. Alistair had mixed feelings about Elissa removing her coat, he had wanted to watch her sip on her hot chocolate like in his daydream but couldn't feel too disappointed because she looked amazing. Elissa wore a black, long sleeved, ribbed turtle neck that fit her form perfectly and a black and white flannel skirt that fell just above her knees, her legs were covered by black tights, and black leather ankle boots pulled the outfit together. The one thing that really caught Alistair's eye was the delicate gold pendant that drew his eyes to... places a gentlemen shouldn't stare at on first dates! He admonished himself as he also removed his coat and placed it on the back of his chair. Too late, or too distracted, did he realize that he should have pulled out her chair or took her coat for her. _Maker, why am I so bad at this?_

Thankfully, Elissa didn't seem to notice or care. Their drinks came with a large cinnamon roll with extra icing to split between them. Alistair relished watching Elissa lick the cream off her lips, he wondered how she tasted but quickly tore his thoughts away from the subject, determined to be a perfect gentlemen. Or at least a gentleman doing his best. They fell into easy conversation, he learned she was student at the local university, She hated doing the dishes, and she had a big mabari named Calenhad who apparently loved remixes of classical music. Elissa had proof and proudly showed Alistair her video of Calenhad begging Elissa with big sad brown eyes. He howled in laughter when Beethoven's Fur Elise dropped into a dubstep trap remix and Calenhad started running around the room howling excitedly. Alistair tried to real himself in but he couldn't stop his fits of laughter. Elissa laughed with him and placed her hand on his arm, her cheeks were bright red and tears formed at the corners of her eyes from laughing too hard, he couldn't help the flex in his arm at her touch.

Their laughter trickled down and eased into giggles until they were both silent, Alistair thought it should have felt awkward but for the first time since their date started he didn't feel any unease at all. They gazed at one another for a moment until Elissa absentmindedly rubbed Alistair's arm sending a delightful chill down his spine but also breaking their quiet reprieve. She slowly pulled her hand away but Alistair, not wanting the moment to end, caught her hand and held it between both of his. He was amazed by how soft her skin was. Instead of holding her hand, like a normal person, he began to inspect her palm. He ran his calloused fingers over the flat of her hand and gently rubbed his thumbs into her palm. He was memorized, simply put. He wanted to hold her hand and fall back into her deep blue eyes but he couldn't help himself. If her hand was this soft, how would her lips feel?

"What are you thinking?" She asked innocently, Alistair finally met her eyes still half in his trance. 

"You're hand... it's very soft."

"Like a marshmallow?" Elissa teased as her blush bloomed across her face. 

Alistair let go of her hand, feeling embarrassed, "forgive me," he laughed awkwardly, "that wasn't one of my better lines." Elissa's lips seemed to pout a little when he had released her hand, but she quickly schooled her face back into a playful smile.

"Oh? You have better lines?" She arched her brow at him and held back her own laughter terribly, "because it seems on par with the one you told me the other day." The memory of when they met flashed across his mind. Alistair had picked up a copper piece Elissa had dropped and, without having anything else better to say, he blurted out, _copper for your thoughts?_ And somehow ended up with her agreeing to go out on a date with him.

"Alright," Alistair laughed, "maybe that _is_ the same level of quality for all my lines." He threw his hands up dramatically before crossing them over his chest, "still," he smirked at her, "it got me a date, didn't it? So what does that say about you?"

"That I happen to like charming and handsome men with a good sense of humor?" 

"Oh- I," Alistair cleared his throat, "thank you." His ears burned and he knew his face must have been completely red. Elissa kindly spared him from thinking on it for too long and started asking him questions. Alistair told her about where he grew up, and that he was training for a security job with his mentor Duncan, he even mentioned that he was on a football team with some friends of his, including the barista Zevran. He enthusiastically regaled a story from last season of a game that was so neck in neck and at the last possible moment Alistair had scored the winning point. 

Watching her reactions to his story, Alistair learned that Elissa was an empathetic and active listener. She leaned in and nodded her head when she wanted him to continue, her jaw dropped and whispered _wow_ when something unbelievable happened, and even cheered a bit when he said they'd won the game. He decided he was right earlier, she was cute. _Like a marshmallow_ , he mused to himself. 

A sudden yawn took Alistair by surprise, a quick look out the window and he realized the sun was close to setting. Their drinks were drank and the cinnamon roll was long gone. How long have they been there anyway? "Maker, I hadn't realized it was getting so late." Alistair placed both hands on the table and stood. "I shouldn't keep you." He gave Elissa an apologetic smile. 

"That's alright," she smiled a little sadly at him, "I had a wonderful time." Elissa stood and Alistair realized another missed chance to pull out her chair for her. He rectified it by placing his hand over hers on her coat.

"Please," Alistair said quietly, now only a whisper away from her. "Allow me?" Elissa blushed, bit her bottom lip, and nodded at him. He took her coat from the back of her chair and helped her into it. It was almost comically large on her, he wasn't sure why she didn't have a more form fitting coat. Perhaps she just liked big coat? As Elissa buttoned herself up Alistair mind wondered with an image of her wearing his coat, she'd be swimming in it if she wore it. Before his fantasy could get away from him Elissa turned toward him and smiled.

"Thank you," she looked up at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Her cheeks were dusted pink and there was a strand of hair out of place. Alistair lifted his hand and tucked the strand behind her ear, Elissa's blush deepened and she looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, and thanked him again quietly. In the corner of his eye he caught a flash of movement from behind the counter. It seemed like all the staff of the Dragon's Roast was watching them enthusiastically, he saw some smiling and others whispering to each other while pointing in his direction. Alistair scowled at them all and they quickly busied themselves with work, or at least pretended to, except for Zevran. He kept watching unapologetically and gave Alistair a thumbs up. Alistair muttered, _Maker's breath,_ and caught Elissa's attention. "What was that?"

"I said may I walk you to your car?" Alistair fumbled to get his coat on and they walked towards the door together. Alistair took a few steps ahead and opened the door for her, "my lady," and offered his arm out for her. She took his arm without hesitation as they left he felt her give his arm a light squeeze. He chuckled and flexed his bicep for her slightly, "is that what you do then?" Alistair asked wearing a half smirk on his face. "Feel up your date when you think they're not paying attention?" 

Elissa barked out a laugh and she covered her mouth with her free hand. It was a loud and surprised sound, Alistair didn't think he'd heard anything more beautiful in his life. He'd do a lot of things just to heart it again. "Well not everyone is as well built as you." She laughed. "Besides," Elissa regained some composure and cleared her throat, "call it payback for earlier when you looked at my hand like it was Andraste's Sacred Urn or something." 

It was Alistair's turn to laugh, he might have felt awkward about that later but right now he felt so light. "Fair is fair." He simply said and they started making their way down the street. Their steps were unhurried, the closer and closer they got to her car the slower it seemed they walked. It wasn't quiet dark out yet but the street lights came on and the Satinalia lights and decorations flickered, in the distance Alistair could hear caroling. Satinalia wasn't too far away, maybe they'd be able to spend the holiday together?

"I had to park a few blocks away," Elissa mentioned, pulling Alistair from his thoughts. "It's always so busy on this street during the day." He regarded her for a moment, the look on her face seemed a bit worried. Worried for what, he wondered. For him?

"That's alright," he assured her, "I could use a bit of a stretch after sitting down for Maker knows how long." Elissa relaxed and leaned in toward him, and they continued their slow walk. Each step really was getting slower and shorter as they went along. Eventually they came at a stop, they weren't at her car and from what Alistair knew they still had a ways to go. Elissa turned towards Alistair, still hanging on to his arm, and placed her free hand on his chest, he was glad for the thick layers between them that hid the pounding of his heart. They were so close, he swore he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. The flashing lights that surrounded them reflected and danced in Elissa's beautiful blue eyes. "I had a wonderful time with you today." He said as he stared into her sparkling eyes. "I'd um, would really like to see you again." Alistair gulped, second guessing himself and worrying he read her signs wrong. "If that's something you'd be interested in, of course."

"I'd love to, Alistair." Elissa answered immediately, and then her blush returned full force before she continued, "I had a wonderful time, as well." 

"Good, I'm glad!" He said in relief. "you have my number, right? We can text out details later if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much." She giggled.

She looked up at him and Alistair had to turn away, fearing he might try something stupid if he stared at her for too long. "Anyway, I should get you back to your car." He tried to leave but Elissa pulled him back to where they stood and she now looked at him confused, making him arch a brow at her in question.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Elissa asked and Alistair's mind went blank.

She wanted _him_ to kiss _her_? Alistair felt his cheeks burning and for a moment he thought she was joking, but her pouting lip and hurt expression told him she was very much not joking. "I would! I mean I'd like that. If that's what you want- is that what you want? I think that would be very nice." Alistair tried to force his mouth shut before to stop his rambling but not before squeaking out, "I'd like that very much!"

Elissa giggled, "you're the one who lead me under the mistletoe," she pointed above them showing that they indeed stopped right underneath it. 

"I didn't mean to do that." Alistair paused, a little mystified by the situation. "Not that I don't want to kiss you or-" Before Alistair could finish Elissa pushed herself up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss right on Alistair's cheek, holding on to his jacket to keep herself steady. 

Just as quickly as she came she dropped down to her regular height and smiled at him, "you're cute."

"Cute?" Alistair said feigning insult and regaining some semblance of composure, "yes, just what every man wants to hear." He laughed.

"Relax," Elissa smoothed down his coat collar from where she had gripped it, "I happen to find you endearing." Elissa wasn't looking at him, instead focusing her attention on the buttons of coat, or the ground, and the lights around him. 

Alistair wasn't sure what possessed him, but Maker, he was glad for it. Elissa had turned her head to the side, keeping herself from looking up at him. He wondered how someone could be so bold and then immediately bashful. Alistair cupped her chin with his fingers and gently tilted her head towards his. She willingly followed and her glittering eyes once more met his, he felt her warm breath stutter on his face as he leaned in. Elissa licked her lips in anticipation, and Alistair didn't want to disappoint. Their lips met slowly at first, one quick and gentle kiss turned into two.

Elissa wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck and Alistair held her waist and practically crushed her body against against his. Their lips were parted as they looked into the others eyes, Elissa signed into his mouth and he kissed her again. Their lips came together and in a fury. Her fingers weaved into Alistair's hair, probably messing it up but he didn't care. He licked her bottom lip, and she eagerly opened up to him. Their tongues twisted together like to partners dancing, not one overpowering the other but partners creating beautiful art in motion. Elissa's quiet moans quieted anymore thoughts Alistair might have had, and they kissed for a good while until they broke apart for air.

"Maker," Alistair gasped, "you taste like... marshmallows and cinnamon." 

Elissa giggled breathlessly, "you taste like coffee and caramel." They both gazed at the other again, not turned off by the sweet flavors trapped on their tongues. And then both of their stomachs growled. They burst into laughter, "that's embarrassing." Elissa covered her stomach with her hand, "I was so nervous about our date I hadn't eaten anything until that cinnamon roll." She blushed sheepishly at him and it gave Alistair an idea.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Alistair blurted out, "I know a really good burger joint and my car is actually right there." He pointed to his pick-up truck and gave Elissa an awkward smile.

"Maker, yes!" They linked arms once more and Alistair ushered her into his truck and drove them to Boermor's Burgers. He didn't forget to take her coat and pull out her chair this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this fic a sequel to Day 10. [Hot Beverage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787603), where Alistair will ask Elissa out for this very date!
> 
> sorry for the coffee shop name being "Dragon's Roast" because dragon age and also roast because fire and can also be a play on roost because dragons are just scaly birds (im sorry I'm reaching i know) I couldn't think of anything better! :( and also sorry for naming the burger joint "Boermor's Burgers" 
> 
> Fun fact! I once said "arent you going to kiss me?" To the guy I was dating and his reaction was so adorable. (this was 5+ years ago)  
> He drove for our date and dropped me off at my place and also walked me to my door (such a gentle man!!!) I stood at my door and I expected him to kiss me since we had been on a few dates already but he walked off so I asked, "aren't you going to kiss me?" and he stopped turned on his heel and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. 😂 He straightened up and said "yes." Came back to me and we kissed. It was funny and cute. Nothing ever became of us but it's still a memory I think of fondly. Even now that I realize that I am more attracted to women than men. 😂💕


End file.
